Standard bookmarks have proven to be unsatisfactory since they utilize one flexible ribbon member easily misplaced or lost, and unavailable when needed. Spring wire used as a fastening member tends to tear, scrape or harm contacted surfaces upon insertion, withdrawal and repositioning of the bookmark. Fastening means attached to the pages of a book leave undesirable impressions on the contacted surfaces, particularly when objects are stacked on the marked books. Open-ended bent spring wire type fastening means are not durable and are easily bent out of shape, thereby losing their stability. Locating bookmarks while in use results in unnecessary and tedious search.